Lady (Disney)
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear & Darling, the wife of Tramp, the mother of Scamp, Annette, Collette and Danielle, the female protagonist of the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and a supporting character in it's 2001 sequel Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. She is a cocker spaniel. She is voiced by Barbara Luddy in the first film and Jodi Benson (who also voiced Ariel) in the second film. Biography ''Lady and the Tramp'' In the first film, Lady is seen as a puppy being given as a Christmas present by Jim Dear to his wife Darling. At first, Jim Dear attempts to keep Lady in the kitchen to sleep, but eventually gives in and allows her to sleep in his and Darling's bed. Upon maturity, Lady is given a collar by her owners and befriends two neighbouring dogs named Jock and Trusty. Sometime later, Lady is confused as to why Jim Dear and Darling are acting strange towards her, to which Jock and Trusty tell her that it's because they are expecting a baby. A stray dog named Tramp tells Lady that when the baby arrives, she will be put outside. Eventually the baby is born and Lady takes a liking to him. However, when Jim Dear and Darling go away for a trip, Aunt Sarah is left in charge of the baby and keeps Lady away from him. After Sarah's cats Si and Am cause a mess in the house, Lady is blamed for it and has a muzzle put on her. Lady then flees Sarah and is pursued by a pack of stray dogs, but is rescued by Tramp who takes her to a zoo where a beaver manages to remove the muzzle. Lady then goes with Tramp to a restaurant called Tony's where they have a candlelit dinner. Despite her growing love for Tramp, Lady decides to return home to watch over the baby. When walking Lady home, Tramp ends up chasing hens for fun. Whilst this is going on, Lady is captured by the Dogcatcher who takes her to the pound. Whilst there, Lady is told by the other dogs that Tramp has had multiple girlfriends in the past and it would be unlikely for him to settle down. Lady is reclaimed by Sarah, who chains her to her kennel as punishment for running away. Tramp later comes to Lady, who confronts him about his previous girlfriends. After Tramp leaves, Lady notices a rat trying to get into the house and barks at it. Sarah (unaware of the rat) tells Lady to be quite. Tramp hears Lady's barking and goes into the house to get rid of the rat. Lady is able to free herself and goes to the nursery where Tramp battles and kills the rat and accidentally knocks over the baby's crib. The noise alerts Sarah who believes that both Lady and Tramp were responsible for the incident. She puts Tramp in a closet and locks Lady in the basement, before calling the Dogcatcher to take Tramp away. After the Dogcatcher leaves, Jim Dear and Darling return and release Lady, who leads them to the dead rat. Realising that Tramp was protecting the baby from the rat, Jim Dear and Darling along with Lady, Jock and Trusty, go after the Dogcatcher to retrieve Tramp. They are able to stop the Dogcatcher's wagon and retrieve Tramp, but Trusty is ran over in the process. At Christmas, Lady is seen with Tramp (whom Jim Dear and Darling adopted) along with their four puppies (three daughters that resemble Lady and a son that resembles Tramp) and Jock and Trusty (who had survived being ran over). ''Lady and the Tramp 2'' In the sequel, Lady and Tramp are portrayed as loving parents, caring for four puppies, notably more developed since the Christmas spent together at the end of the first film. Their daughters—Annette, Collette, and Danielle—are quite spoiled and snooty, while their son, Scamp, is portrayed as somewhat of a rebel and trouble-maker, wanting to live a life similar to that of his father's past. Scamp's behavior causes tension for both Lady and Tramp, and the growing disconnect prompts their son to run away and live amongst the dogs of the junkyard. A search party ensues involving Lady, but after a while, Scamp returns with a change of heart, and a new member of the family: Angel. Angel is warmly welcomed by Lady, who celebrates the reformation of her family. One Hundred in One Dalmatins In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Tramp along with Lady makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene. Cameos Tramp and Lady make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Tramp and Lady make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tramp makes a cameo appearance along with Lady in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". House of Mouse Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Donald" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. In Tramp and Lady's spaghetti meal was stolen by Humphrey the Bear.Tramp was referenced in the episode "the Mouse who to came,to dinner during the celebrity roast; as the joke went, Lady was looking for him, to which Goofy exclaims, "Hey, Lady, I found the Tramp!" as a jab. Once Upon a Time Tramp, portrayed by Garry Garneau, makes a cameo in human form, in the Season 4 episode "The Apprentice" as a customer of the Italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Tramp shares the famous spaghetti kiss with Lady , herself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jimmy Cricket and Gus are transformed into humans by The Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Tramp. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Disney Parks In World of Color, Tramp was seen enjoying spaghetti with Lady during the "So Close" scene at Disney California Adveture Tramp can be seen inDisney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasic! '' during the floating bubble montage. At the Magic Kingdom Tramp and other characters from the film are prominently featured at Tony's Town Square Restaurant In the same park, Tramp and Lady briefly appear in ''Once Upon a Time, during Mrs Potts narration. In the spring, Epcot's's Flower and Garden Festival feature Lady and the Tramp topiaries. At Disney's Pop Century Resort a section of the resort is dedicated to Tramp and Lady in the form of statues. Gallery puppy.jpeg|Lady The Puppy images-8.jpeg 87558p.jpg|Lady Howls 87559p.jpg 87566p.jpg|Lady howls because she wants to sleep in Jim Dear's Bed 87567p.jpg|Jim Dear Told Lady Just one Night 87570p.jpg|Lady is all grown up 87576p.jpg|Lady wakes up with Jim Dear 87585p.jpg|Lady get chase by a Rat 87596p.jpg|Lady Enjoy her Breakfast 87599p.jpg 87614p.jpg|Lady Hangs out With Jock new.jpeg|Lady's New Licenses 87624p.jpg 830px-Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1216.jpg|Lady 87629p.jpg 87636p.jpg 87639p.jpg 87676p.jpg|Lady have a Sad Mood 87677p.jpg 87681p.jpg Lady Look.jpeg 87692p.jpg|Jock Tells Lady what's going on to Jim Dear and Darling doing 87705p.jpg|Lady meat Tramp 87709p.jpg 87716p.jpg 87718p.jpg 87721p.jpg 87723p.jpg 87728p.jpg|Lady is Crowded with Ladies 87731p.jpg|Lady was hearing the Man talking 87736p.jpg|Lady saw Jim Dear is Rushing 87740p.jpg|Lady saw the Baby Bottles images-6.jpeg|"What is a Baby Anyway" images-9.jpeg 87763p.jpg|Lady was happy to the Baby 87771p.jpg|Lady was mad at them because they'll leave the baby behind 87772p.jpg 87775p.jpg|Lady Tells Jim dear that Aunt Sarah is coming 87780p.jpg|Lady is out of the room 87781p.jpg|Lady ignores the song of the baby 87783p.jpg|Lady look the box and saw 4 eyeballs in the box 87787p.jpg images-10.jpeg|Lady Meet Si and Am Enemies 87802p.jpg|Lady has a fish in her mouth 87803p.jpg|Lady is going to chase Si and Am Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|Lady framed by Aunt Sarah's pesky cats for trashing the living room 87811p.jpg|Lady has a muzzle on her Lady caught up in a traffic jam.png|Lady lost in traffic lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg|Lady is stuck with three cans and chase by Stray Dogs Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp defending Lady from the vicious junkyard dogs. 87822p.jpg|Lady was scared and saw Tramp Fighting the Dogs 87830p.jpg|Tramp saw Lady's Awful Muzzle 87834p.jpg|Tramp Helps Lady out the muzzle and stay put 87852p.jpg|Lady lead Tramp The Way to the Zoo 87855p.jpg|Lady Saw The Crocodile's Mouth to eat her maybe 87880p.jpg|Lady Meet The Beaver 87888p.jpg|Lady is off the Muzzle 87893p.jpg|"It's a Free Simple" 87903p.jpg|Lady walks with Tramp 87922p.jpg|Tramp lead Lady the Way To Tony's 87933p.jpg|Lady Meet Tony 87945p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are dinning in the Table to eat 87947p.jpg|Lady look at the Menu 87959p.jpg|Lady Slick The Spaghetti like a worm to eat 87967p.jpg Lady and the Tramp's puppy love over pasta.png|Lady and Tramp's spaghetti kiss. 87970p.jpg|Lady is in Love with Tramp Unknown-10.jpeg|Sparkling Eyes 87979p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are pointing the Heart 87987p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are Sleeping Together 87991p.jpg|"It's Morning" 87997p.jpg|"Look at my Eyes" 88009p.jpg|"But Who's Going to Watch The Baby" love.jpeg|Lady and Tramp 88014p.jpg|Tramp lead Lady to go home right away Unknown-9.jpeg 88022p.jpg|Lady thinks she wants to go in Follow Tramp.jpeg|"We Won't Hurt The Chickens" 88028p.jpg|Lady hides 88032p.jpg|"What's That" 88038p.jpg|Lady Runs 88043p.jpg|Lady's been caught by The Dog Catcher 88049p.jpg|Lady is in the Dogcatcher's Cage Wagon 88070p.jpg|Lady is in the Pound 88073p.jpg|Lady Meet Bull Dog and Toughy meet peg.jpg|Lady Meet Peg 88094p.jpg|Lady Told Toughy the DogCatcher will happen to the dogs in the Pound 88098p.jpg|"The Tramp" Lady Meets The Dog Pound.jpg|Lady Meets The Dog Pound 88105p.jpg|The Dogs told Lady about Tramp Story lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg|Lady was Surprise that Tramp well be killed in the Pound lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Lady can hear the Dogcatcher is coming 88134p.jpg|Dogcatcher pick up Lady 88144p.jpg|Lady is hooked up in a chain 88150p.jpg|Jock and Trusty Tell Lady 88156p.jpg|Lady was Surprise that voice is coming from lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Lady gets mad at Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg|Lady walks away from Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg 88166p.jpg|"That Won't be Necessary Thank You" 88171p.jpg|Tramp Talks to Lady 88174p.jpg|Tramp follows Lady to walk away and ignore 88177p.jpg|Lady is so sad of Tramp Lady arguing with Tramp over his many girlfriends.jpg|Lady arguing with Tramp over his many girlfriends lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|Lady gets Mad at Tramp and march up to Tramp 88186p.jpg|"As far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|"I don't need you to shelter and protect me" 88188p.jpg|Lady tells Tramp to go away 88190p.jpg|"and bring this thing with you!" sad.jpg|Lady Sad Movements saw something.jpeg|Lady hear the Rat was Coming 88204p.jpg|Lady barks at the rat and try to chase him 88212p.jpg|Lady Trys to barks at Sarah because the rat is Still in there 88215p.jpg|Lady Trys to get off the chain on her 88242p.jpg|Lady is free and go right to the House 88251p.jpg|Lady saw the Rat Attacking the Baby 88263p.jpg|Lady is with Tramp Now Again 88268p.jpg|Lady was trying to get out 88280p.jpg|Lady barks at Jim Dear that The Rat is here 88284p.jpg|Lady took Jim Dear to The Room and Look at the Rat Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8406.jpg 88312p.jpg|Lady surprise that Trusty is Hurt download-7.jpg 88336p.jpg|Lady took Scamp to the Room 88365p.jpg|Lady and Tramp stay as a family together with Trusty and Jock at the End of the 1st Film 20140619 001414.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg|in the 2nd Film of the Beginning Lady is walking with Tramp in the Street lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|Lady Met Sarah Again in the 2nd Film lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg|Lady and Tramp walk on the sidewalk and meet Trusty and Jock again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Lady look at Junior playing the Ball lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|"We´ve made a home from which we´ll never roam" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|Lady look at Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg|the Girl Dogs sat with their Mama Chair lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-262.jpg 250px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg|Lady Talks to Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg|"Oh, Tramp, he´s never been chained up before.He´s just a pup." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg|"You Turn Out Very Good" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg|"Maybe He'll Understand Today" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg|Lady Watch Tramp to Tell Scamp Right Away when Tramp is Upset lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg|Lady was Surprise when Tramp Came Back inside lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg|Lady look at Scamp Again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg|Lady came in to ask scamp Right Away but it was too Late lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1913.jpg|"Scamp! Oh No." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg|Lady look at the fence that Scamp Run Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|"Tramp!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Lady Walk Back to the Door and Tell Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2847.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at Jim dear to tell Darling lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|"Oh Tramp" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|"Scamp´s never been out all night So much could happen." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg|Lady Walks Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg|Look Look on her daughter lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3024.jpg|Lady Look at her daughter lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Trusty smelling Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Lady,Jock,and Tramp are following Trusty's Barking lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|and they saw scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4293.jpg|"Oh Look!" 144937950VGMObv_ph.jpg IMG_9983.png Unknown-7.jpeg Unknown-6.jpeg Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-4.jpeg Cameo End.jpeg House Of Mouse - Jiminy Cricket.jpg disney_baby 00010044.png|Lady's artwork Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pure Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Spouses Category:Nurturer Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Ingenue Category:Falsely Accused Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes